halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Majorans
Interesting. I created the Kriger Laug with ultraviolet sight, and I found you added that for the Majorans huh?... They seem related... lol. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:03, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yet another faction, only increasing the fact that Halo is all shooting and blowing shit up (But its really something more). This is the 14th faction: *M.I.S.W.A. (We already have the much better spartans) *Ithlid (Blarg) *Amalgam (???) *Astuto (Stargate rip-off) *UFF (Ok, enough with this rebel thing) *Nogard (cloned himself, and a bit off the top) *Majorans (Ok...?) *Rapheals (?) *Bujkowe (Why have these guys when we already have grunts??) *Dragon Empire (WTF?) *Cillians (WTF??) *ISSC (What does this have to do with Halo?) *Gormekian (Ditto with IICS or whatever) *Gelkor (Ok, that's Grunt shit) *Covenant Rebels (Made it myself, before we all went retarded) *Covenant Neutralists (Why have a military when you're safe as it is??) *Covenant Remnants (Realistic, which is why im helping) *Hydra (The one im very impressed with) *Arctic IV Alliance (too much like the Covenant) --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) So whats wrong with new factions? Nogard is a person..thing, isn't he? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:26, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I just said. Halo is about fighting on enourmous rings and preventing the enemy from destroying the human race with it, but these new factions are killing the purpose, its more than a sci-fi shooter.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 18:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) All the rings have been made and other people own them, remember, the Covenant attacked Earth, we can fight there too -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Nogard is an individual. He counts him as a faction because he cloned himself to make an army. -- Yes, but nobodies fighting on earth, everyone wants to fight on ther own planet.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:41, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Factions are, ultimatly, most members excuse for god modding in RPs and such, by bringing in some random company that owns 3500 ships, a Ark they found just being made and soliders that can make mincemeat of spartans and have 'gained three planets' (which has now been destroyed) to militaries that appear from no where, with no goverment funding and monsters from resident evil. Ultimatly, factions are made by users with too little imagination to make characters and events in the Halo Universe so they make their own micro ones. --Ajax 013 You don't like me do you Ajax? --Kebath 'Holoree 00:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) .....Ok...this is not a faction it's a species this species has no spaceships, no guns, infact it's basically in an equivelant age to the middle ages ......besides from the 1st 2 comments I dunno if anything else really even touched upon the race...Just Another GruntConverse 00:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Middle ages eh? What's with the gravity weapons?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Their Religion, their version of the apocalypse is their moon falling on them, so they've put as much effort as possible into preventing it, thus gravity technology.Just Another GruntConverse 01:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Making them an organization, therefore. Faction.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ? Religious Organisation?...so, as u said they're therefore also religious faction....so we have a Religious organisation, thats also a faction thats also a species, soley because their scared the moons going to fall on them....hmmmJust Another GruntConverse 01:42, 24 November 2007 (UTC) If they have weapons and wars then they are a faction.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:43, 24 November 2007 (UTC They don't have wars, they tried once to fight some grunts, but it was stopped before it began, also all their weapons have been made in a attempt to stop the moon, and the "demons" they believe live on the moon, that will attack them when it crashes into the planet.Just Another GruntConverse 01:47, 24 November 2007 (UTC) (did u read the article?) Then why are they here??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I wanted to create a race lesser than the UNSC, that they could help build up, they are also part of my ongoing MRF thing, I'm also planning on using a small group Majorans to attempt to aid the UNSC and get the shit beaten out of them in a story, I'm also planning on their complete Extinction in the alt reality RPJust Another GruntConverse 01:53, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Well i'm not to bothered about the Majorans as a faction, because ultimatly, they are no threat to anyone. Though the gravity thing is.... weird...makes no sense. The only factions that do annoy me are ridiculously over powered massive factions that have appeared from no where, out number the UNSC or the covenant and possess soldiers that cna tear the arms of a spartan. Whatever happened to just having the UNSC and the Covenant along with the flood? i don't see why everyone has to make their own human faction or a new biological enemy when they could just use UNSC or the flood, you know, the stuff from halo? --Ajax 013 11:53, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :...Omg, do you realise that that's exactly what the Necros are?!--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 13:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Wow...Havent had a blast from the past like this in a LONG time. ZELDA! ZOMGZ, you ripped Zelda off. :P Though, a truly fantastic article. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 06:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Permission to edit? Hello there, can you please give me permission to edit this article?--